Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags and systems have become increasingly popular. RFID tags respond to an interrogation from an RFID reader to provide a response including an identification code, such as an electronically product code (EPC). The RFID tags can be placed within packages to track products through the supply chain.
Companies are increasing their use of RFID technology to track goods and manage supply chains with partners and suppliers. In a typical enterprise (retail, defense, transportation, etc.) RFID Systems are deployed across all sites (remote stores/locations) of the company. These RFID systems can consist of multiple deployments of physical devices (RFID readers, printers, antennas, etc.) as well as software entities (ALE middleware, Edge Server, applications) that communicate with the physical entities.